


Strung Along

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [41]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, JJ is Anti's Puppet, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “You were there for them, but not me?” with Anti and JJRequested on Tumblr by AnonymousBonus art by Marinara-Sauce-Pot
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 14





	Strung Along

Watching Jameson’s limbs being tugged about, pulled on radioactive strings that draw blood with every slide and pull, makes Sean want to throw up. He can feel the nausea combining with the horror in his gut, rolling his stomach into one heavy mess of nerves and fear. The poor gentleman’s eyes are sewed shut, blood tears rolling down his cheeks, eyelids flickering as he looks uselessly around the darkness he’s been plunged into. The strings walk him closer to Sean, arms and legs uselessly limp. He’s given up fighting it, and Sean doesn’t blame him. 

There is nothing they can do. 

“Y̴̳̱ou ̡̣͕̥̹͉̗̙w͞er̥͍̤̲̯̖̭e̖͙͕̮̭ ̼͜t͎͎̘̤̲ḥ͎̲̻͔̞ͅe̖͍̳r̺e͔ f̥͕o̮r̕ ̲͖͡t͝ḫ̢̠e̥̩̰̖m̬͇̖͖̖,” a familiar distorting voice says from Jameson’s mouth, the youngest ego looking faintly startled at being made to talk. 

A giggle resonates through the room, sending shivers up Sean’s back. Jameson cringes, or does so to the best of his ability. Another string appears around his throat, tightening, squeezing until red lines form and blood begins to leak down his sepia skin. JJ gasps for air, struggles in vain, the strings too strong, too tight, too painful. It seems just when it’s going to cut too tight, sever something important, it disappears. Sean gets the impression that Jameson is whimpering, but he can’t hear anything. There is nothing here but the sounds of his own heart beat in his ears and a monster of his own creation.

“Y̴̳̱ou ̡̣͕̥̹͉̗̙w͞er̥͍̤̲̯̖̭e̖͙͕̮̭ ̼͜t͎͎̘̤̲ḥ͎̲̻͔̞ͅe̖͍̳r̺e͔ f̥͕o̮r̕ ̲͖͡t͝ḫ̢̠e̥̩̰̖m̬͇̖͖̖,” Anti taunts again, Jameson’s jaw opening and closing wide and comical, forced to move in an over exaggerated fashion. He leans over Sean, spilling blood on the youtuber’s chest, sightless eyes staring him head on. The glitch’s tone turns bitter, angry, scathing. Jealous. 

“B̰͔̤ṵ͉̩͜t͎̮͉̜̤̥ ͏͚͕̥̯̭͓ͅn̗̗̣̤̜͖̦o̤͓͇̝ͅt̨̞ ̮͈̝͜m͇͖̰͓̳͚͍e͏?̯̜̖̹̟̼ N͙̻͇̜͎͠o҉ͅt̺̫  _ ̠̺̖̜̬u̞s͎̙ _ ?̪̭̼̯” 


End file.
